


Blood-swelling bites

by Piarelei



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A small thing written at two a.m, But I'm also really proud of it for some reasons, It's a bit sad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piarelei/pseuds/Piarelei
Summary: It’s never calm and it’s never sweet; Billy burns him with callous palms and blood-swelling bites.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717894
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Blood-swelling bites

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly a prompt, but I think it was inspired by an accumulation of Tumblr posts, so I'm putting it in this series.

It’s never calm and it’s never sweet; Billy burns him with callous palms and blood-swelling bites.

Steve should know better than not, after Nancy (and even when he’s thinking of her name there is this tone, this shrill of uptightness he used to cherish), he should know that love (affection, maddening sexual attraction, whatever) is not that complicated. That sex should not leave him so torn in half; fear and bliss fighting a tireless battle under his skin.

Steve knows, with all his rational mind, that he should stop. He doesn’t.

He doesn’t. Instead, he sinks his nails in Billy’s sides and bites the hollow of his throat, tasting his pulse, only relenting when a vice grip tugs at his hair. He leaves red-burned trails on Billy’s back and bow his head to feel him pant on his cheek. He licks salt off his chin, his jaw, his brow.

He breathes. Breathes him in. Labouriously. He can recognize Billy’s scent anywhere now; it overwhelms him, even when it’s cold and gray and old, a vague illusion on his pillow. It stings his eyes. Makes him scared of everything; the opened window, the shrieks of the neighbors’ kids, the sound of cars parking down the road. Makes him long for him all the more.

Steve knows they’re working with a countdown, a sword of Damocles ready to behead them neatly. It could be the old lady on the other side of the house, seeing Billy through the windows, it could be Max slipping up at school in a fit of rage. They’ll never last forever. Steve knows it. He expects it. In a way, it even reassures him; he cannot survive a lifetime of skittering around, living on the outskirts of society.

It doesn’t mean that he wants a life without Billy in it. It just mean that he’ll probably not survive one.

So it doesn’t come a surprise when Billy dies and Steve… Well, Steve doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original post on Tumblr [where I'm Zoupia](https://zoupia.tumblr.com/). You can go and give it some love because somehow it didn't show in the tag and it was completely bypassed by life. 
> 
> If you ever want me to write something, do not hesitate to leave me [prompts](https://zoupia.tumblr.com/ask), I take them gladly.


End file.
